gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers LG The Rise of Trakeena
Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena is a upcoming action-adventure fantasy sci-fi drama epic opera superherohttp://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/d/da/PRLG_TROT_DVD_cov.jpg film to the long-running Power Rangers franchise, however, it has nothing to do with the actual TV series itself, it's a fanfilm based on Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fan-fiction era of Power Rangers. The Rise of Trakeena is a film mainly and loosely based on the second half of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , the seventh season of the Power Rangers TV series that involved in using footage, props, costumes, and story material from the 1998 and 22nd season of the Japanese Tokusatsu Super Sentai series Seijuu Sentai Gingaman . This is the first Power Rangers movie, however, NOT related to the TV show, to not feature none of the show's cast members or their original characters involved in this film, instead, this film has an annual cast and story. The film also spawned an annual suit design that initally began with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, along with an annual cast and story. The film is the first installment of a rebooted Power Rangers film series and the first of the Power Rangers LG film series , part of a planned trilogy set of films, prior to the box-office failure of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie . Instead of the film picking up where TAPRM left off 14 years ago, the film begins in a different continuity, mainly set in the near but not too distant future. Plot In the near, but not too distant future in the year 2010, Christopher Donner, Jr ( Ryan Reynolds ), is the owner and CEO of the S.T.A.R.K. corperation, a terrorist military group in which he attends as an arms-dealer. His company consists nano-tech technology, mainly warheads and nanomites. He uses these warheads to smuggle the most devious plans ever created and Donner uses these warheads and ship them to the space colony Terra Venture and plans on engaging a decisive war upon the station. Anyway, 2 years ago in the past year 2009 (using early, but late PRLG 3 story material), onboard the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena (Amy Rolle) the sexy, evil, leather-clad bug-babe, wishes she wants to be "the most beautiful girl in the universe". After sending the Hexuba-themed monster Crumummy on a beauty-snatchin' spree, she goes off to the Central Dome to a seduded area, where she can't be seen, and morphs herself as Victoria's Secret model Tracy Turner .After making all the men on the station lovesick, Tracy "stalks" Tony Marshall ( Tobey Maguire ), the Red Ranger to a local Wendy's restaurant. When she orders the same burger/fry meal Tony had earlier (even before she even came), she puts red poison dust ontop of the hamburger patty. Interrupted, despite that the manager at the restaurant said they were all out of burgers, Tracy follows Tony to the Holiday Inn (in the script, Marsh mentioned the Days Inn hotel, in a earlier cript- Motel 6) and she is introduced to his friends. When Crumummy returns to steal the beauty from partygirl Brittney Allison (Diora Baird ) and Carrie Miller (Kristen Wiig), the five main Power Rangers swing into action for the second time in a row with the mummified cat-like creature. Later, a plan of Tony being K.O.'ed by a poisonous glass of mango-orange juice, in which she poured more red poison dust, failed. Despite the plan failed, She sends Crumummy to battle the Rangers again, and Tracy morphs back into Trakeena and sends the Stingwingers to "Take No Prisoners!" and flee away by teleporting back to the Scorpion Stinger. With Trakeena out of the scene, the Rangers finish Crumummy off one final time. 2 years later, in the year 2011, Tony Marshall and Yellow Ranger newcomer AJ Weems ( Anthony Marsh, Jr ) are instructed into delivering the nanomite warheads back to Terra Venture's Military unit but their warhead delivery was disrupted when the two Ranger rookies were being ambushed by a group of foot-soldiers known as the Neo-Vipers . They were early replacements of the Stingwingers , until Trakeena would likely come along later on here in the story. While the Vipers attack Tony and AJ's convoy team, Tony gets AJ to safety so Tony can manage to get the briefcase with the warheads. Tony rushes to get the case but his self-instruction was cut off by Trakeena, who Tony already recognized previously two years back when she was Tracy Turner. Tony and AJ are later saved by Wendy Jane O'Hara ( Kristen Bell ), the Pink Ranger, Browne Jones ( Charlie Murphy ), Billy James ( Rider Strong ), and the third Magna Defender of the group Jesse James (customizer) as this ambush ensues. As Trakeena and the Vipers evade the ambush, the Rangers take Tony and AJ in to a elite Power Ranger military entity task force known as PRLG-UNDERGROUND, which is affiliated with the Galactic Military Police Defenders, led by Terra Venture's new field commander in chief, Commander Chalmers ( Robert Downey, Jr ). When they got there, Chris Donner, in hologram form, appears to check on his weapon to see if it is secure and NOT damaged. Chalmers takes command of the warheads and excuses Tony and AJ, only to be convinced to let them join his group after Tony reveals to Chalmers that he knows a lot about Trakeena. While wanting to join, Chalmers told the two -expecally Tony- that they don't ask to be a Power Ranger, they get asked. The Homecoming dance was about to come up and Billy feels a little alone, knowing that he doesn't have a date. General Morshower (James Cromwell), Commander Chalmers' longtime friend and a retired military general, introduces him to Gwen McQueen ( Shannon Spruill , "Daffney"). Gwen grew up as a military brat of course. Due to her arrival, Billy begins to get a bit infatuated with the gothic scream queen. Frustrated, Billy meets up with Tony and AJ if there was any advice about the "Dating Gwen" situation. The first monster the team face is Madame Woe (voiced by Alex Borstein ), one of Rita Repulsa's earlier monsters from the MMPR season 1 episode "Peace, Love, and Woe". With Woe on the scene, she spots Gwen and captures her in Woe's crystal necklace. Woe mistaken Gwen for a Ranger until the real Power Rangers show up in time to save Gwen making a small rescue for her. While tending to, the LGs end up in Woe's necklace instead. In order to get out of the dark dimension, Blue Ranger orders the team to use their Quasar Launchers to blast Woe as a first-degree attempt to finish her off. Out from the dimension, Blue Ranger makes his last move to defeat Woe. After Woe was defeated, Billy returned to his "Down-in-the Dumps" moments about his forecoming relationship with Gwen but she denies not to be around him. Gwen realized Billy has been stalking her, expecally on social networking sites like Facebook. When Devin Stewart ( Seth Green ), a Power Ranger fan, tells his favorite heroes to power down, he informs them that Gwen has arrived. Unfortunately on Billy's part, Gwen wasn't actually talking to him in person, not even on a webcam, she was shown on a YouTube video about her (in the footage used, was Daffney), informing wrestling fans about the PWD-( Professional Wrestling Destination). After that, there's the match between her and TNA knockout Sarita (as the film used footage from the 6/30/10 taping of TNA Xplosion). While Gwen (Daffney) battles Sarita, the Rangers go out with the Ninjazords and battle the Dragonzord. Meanwhile, back at the match, Gwen makes a pinfall over Sarita and Gwen won the match.While on their second rescue mission, Tony and AJ head to a abandoned gunship and they discover an artifact that resembles an old and wrinkled encyclopedia. To accomidate the resemblance, it is The Galaxy Book . After finding the book, AJ tells Tony that "Every book has a story". ]]With Trakeena still on "missing time", Deviot (voiced by Frank Welker ), a devious robotic mastermind, demands an evil request with Chris Donner with a plan to defeat the Rangers. With a device that he can use to control the 3 most powerful zords to attack them, Deviot can also use it against the Power Rangers and their Galaxy Megazord. As the battle progresses, the Rangers call their zords to attack the evil versions of the Centaurus and Stratoforce Megazords. On part of Deviot's plea, he used his handy device to stall the Galaxy Megazord from its control and rather have his zords fight them instead. centaurus-head-bad.jpg|Evil Centaurus centaurus-head-good.jpg|Good Centaurus stratoforce-head-bad.jpg|Evil Stratoforce stratoforce-head-good.jpg|Good Stratoforce For a final battle against them, the Rangers continue to try and convince the two that there is some good inside them and release the evil control that Deviot has trendsended in them. After convincing them, the two Megazords turn back good and they work together to defeat Hardichoke. Meanwhile, Deviot and Chris Donner, thumb|342px|left|Queen of the Throne- Trakeena (Sue Frishman, voice dub/Amy Rolle)onboard the Scorpion Stinger, requests Jet Rocket, Villamax XXIV, and a Neo-Viper to find Trakeena. In " Queen of the Throne ", Trakeena is being met by the three, in a vacant office room, as she is truly claimed as "The Queen of Darkness" -which is obviously the name of a gothic novel (by Anne Bishop), now a gimmick ever given for any villainess in the Power Rangers universe. Following their finding for her, this is where Jet was "harrassing" Trakeena. He makes a mockery of the gimmick being something for Power Rangers villainesses like Rita Repulsa, Divatox, Astronema (NOTE: in the TV series, Astronema AKA. Karone was the Evil Princess of Darkness NOT Queen), or any other villainess being the Queen of Darkness. (NOTE: the clip where Jet used the word "Boobs" -another term for breasts- is cut from the final edit). Jet also picked Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (who, not related in PR Universe) as a referrence to her cleavage. During the two's visit, Villamax XXIV and Jet insist to have Trakeena to tell them what ever happened to her after Terra Venture's final frontier and her father's death during the events of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy's second season. In the scene (video- shown above), she says something similar and unrelated facts. Trakeena also tells them (plus the Neo-Viper seen in the segment) that she has all the power, and she doesn't need Deviot's power (after Villamax referrenced his mergence with the Bug-Babe in "Journey's End, pt. 1"), because as Trakeena, the Queen of Darkness, nobody messes with her or her cocoon (which her father Scorpius wanted her to go and transform into a bug at the end of "Stolen Beauty", but she refused to- remember?). Trakeena also tells them that Villamax and Jet will never know about her deep dark secrets. Exiting the scene, Jet informs Trakeena to meet him, Villamax, and some others at another boundary of the Terra Venture colony in another hour so they can have a conversation of how she can rule the universe once again. She refused -after they left- and says "maybe, maybe not". One evening at the Central Dome on Terra Venture, the Power Rangers meet up with DeWolfe ( Diane Farr ), a police detective/sargeant for the GSA- the Galactic Space Alliance, ontop of a building as DeWolfe gives the team 3 unofficial police assignments by catching up to gangs, escaped criminals (which includes some of the monsters that appear onboard Terra Venture day in and day out), and unemployed dirty cops. During this, the Rangers face 3 additional monsters- Cannonbrawl, Chameliac, and Lanterra. They capture and defeat these monsters according to DeWolfe's vice versa. All three of these cases are involved in the segment "Criminal Crackdown". At the Terra Venture Clinic Asylum , which resembles Arkham Asylum in the Batman comics, films, and other media regarding the DC comics superhero, the Power Rangers find Trakeena, who is completely dellusional and having some major traumatic hallucinations. While they're there for 20 1/2 minutes, The LGs have a talk with Trakeena, who is also covered in a ill-fated drag-queen image, resembling Batman villainess Harley Quinn. She crys for some help, but it has been realized at the start of the scene, she was obviously talking to herself and not the Red Ranger, who and the other Power Rangers arrives at the asylum later. She subdues the Rangers by backsassing every single word they had to say to her and our heroes try to convince her dozens of times for her to make her remember exactly what actually happened at the end in the finale of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy . The team then makes referrences of what happened to her during the 10+ year old season but she says she doesn't care "As if I'll ever listen" she says. On the plusside, a reference to Countdown to Destruction was made, and she said she didn't care for that.. Trakeena then becomes "dellusional" much more and she sweet-talks the Red Ranger calling him her little "Honey Bunny" and such of sorts to help her conquer and destroy Terra Venture and the entire universe so that way together they can rule the galaxy as "mother and son". Tony is truly the son of the evil insectile bug-queen herself, and she doesn't even know her son (of whom she missed so much over the years, considering Tony a "missing" child) is ironicly a Power Ranger. When a referrence, by A.J. Weems, about the CBS sitcom Two and a Half Men ''was made, she joins in a small conversation about it and as Wendy Jane compares the troubling mother/son bond in the movie to that of Charlie Harper (Charlie Sheen)'s issues with ''his''mother, in which Harper when through despite countless years of torment. After a huge talk, A.J. releases and uncuffs Trakeena from the immobile stasis cuffs attached from her wrists and Tony promises her not to do anything stupid or anything. Tony also promises to Trakeena if she'll be off the psychological drugs the doctors gave her. As the Power Rangers leaves, Trakeena takes a rest. Cast of Characters *Tobey Maguire - Tony Marshall (Ranger Red) *Charlie Murphy - Browne Jones (Ranger Green) *Rider Strong - Billy James (Ranger Blue) *Anthony Marsh, Jr - AJ Weems (Ranger Yellow) *Kristen Bell - Wendy Jane O'Hara (Ranger Pink) (1) *Shannon Spruill - Gwen McQueen (Ranger Pink) (2) *Kelly Stables - Jenny O'Hara (later, Ranger Pink (3)- only for the finale) *Jesse James - himself/Magna Defender (3) *Amy Miller (as Amy Rolle)- Trakeena / Wendy DeVille / Tracy Turner *Ryan Reynolds - Christopher Donner, Jr./Evil Shadow Ranger *Chris Klein - Villamax XXIV /Theodore Johnson *Stephen Rannazzisi - Jet Rocket /Skobo Johnson *Wes Bentley - Waspsfly *Willem Dafoe - Scorpius (voice, only in flashback scenes) *Vernon Wells - Rex Turner-Patterson , Tony Marshall's father *Robert Downey, Jr - Commander Chalmers *Diane Farr - DeWolfe *Don Cheadle - High Counsel Robinson *Kevin James - Bulk Douglass *Seth Green - Devin Stewart *Matt Mullins - Ronnie James, Billy's long lost brother. *Lorraine Bracco - Vanessa James, Billy's mother. *Dylan Postl - Gonker *Lauren Williams (Angelina Love)- Delvara /PunishPink, leader of the Punishment Sisters. *Evangeline Lilly - Christi /PunishGreen *Elizabeth Berkley - Lora /PunishBlue *Josie Davis - Summer /PunishViolet *Zhang Ziyi - Flo /PunishOrange *Kevin Sorbo - The Guardian of the Galaxy Book *Mary McDonnell - Dimitra *Reggie Rolle - Damon Henderson /Green Galaxy Ranger. *Keith Robinson - Joel Rawlings /Green Lightspeed Ranger *Mike Patton - himself/White Tiger Ranger 'Voice Actors' *Frank Welker - Deviot /Soundwave/Devistator (vocals)/Cannonbrawl/Grunchor (vocals)/Artillicon *Tom Kenny- Kegler *Jess Harnell- Barbarax /Rocketron/Hardichoke/ *Mike Reynolds - Captain Mutiny *Dave Chappelle - Nightmare (Soulcalibur) *Seth MacFarline - Jenji/Auric the Conqueror *Cassandra Peterson - Cyborg Ninja (Metal Gear Solid)/Kataboa/ *Ray Park - Jimmy the Panda 'Voice Dub Actors' In addition to most of the film's actors doing their actual scenes, actors '''dubbing' most of their voices include: *Anthony Marsh, Jr- voice dubs Tony Marshall (Red Ranger)/Browne Jones (Green Ranger)/Billy James (Blue Ranger)/Villamax XXIV/Waspsfly/Neo-Viper leader/various Neo-Vipers/Swabbies/ Mike Patton/Crumummy/Jet Rocket/Christopher Donner, Jr (Evil Shadow Ranger)/Commander Chalmers/Devin Stewart (sometimes)/The Guardian of the Galaxy Book/Olcadan/Rock/Mantis/Vexicon/Chameliac/Kubak/Loyax/Chillyfish/Fishface/Incisorator *Ashley Eckstein - voice dubs Wendy Jane O'Hara (Pink Ranger)/Gwen McQueen (Pink Ranger) *Kari Wahlgren - voice dubs Gwen McQueen (Pink Ranger, alternate voice) *Jennifer Hale - voice dubs Gwen McQueen (Pink Ranger, alternate voice #2) *Lani Minella - voice dubs Trakeena *Sue Frishman- Trakeena (original voice- short lived) Zords *Galaxy Megazord **Lion Galactabeast/zord- piloted by Tony as the Red Ranger **Condor Galactabeast/zord- piloted by Browne as the Green Ranger **Gorilla Galactabeast/zord- piloted by Billy as the Blue Ranger **Wolf Galactabeast/zord- piloted by AJ as the Yellow Ranger **Wildcat Galactabeast/zord- piloted by Wendy Jane/Gwen as the Pink Ranger *Defender Torozord- piloted by Jesse James as the third Magna Defender. *Centaurus Megazord **C1 **C2 **C3 **C4 **C5 *Stratoforce Megazord **S1 **S2 **S3 **S4 **S5 *Dragonzord- piloted by Chris Donner as the Evil Shadow Ranger *Tigerzord *Ninja Megazord **Ninja Falconzord- piloted by Tony as the Red Ranger **Ape Ninjazord- piloted by Tony as the Red Ranger (shared with Jimmy the Panda and AJ as the Yellow Ranger) **Bear Ninjazord- piloted by AJ as the Yellow Ranger **Wolf Ninjazord- piloted by Billy as the Blue Ranger **Crane Ninjazord- piloted by Wendy Jane/Gwen as the Pink Ranger **Frog Ninjazord- piloted by Browne as the Green Ranger (Notes: with the exception of Browne being the second Green Galaxy Ranger, the Frog Ninjazord is black. Therefore, the colors don't match.) *Titanus the Ultrazord *Time Force Megazord **Time Flyer 1- piloted by Tony as the Red Ranger **Time Flyer 2- piloted by Billy as the Blue Ranger **Time Flyer 3- piloted by Browne as the Green Ranger **Time Flyer 4- piloted by AJ as the Yellow Ranger **Time Flyer 5- piloted by Wendy Jane/Gwen as the Pink Ranger *Time Shadow Megazord Production 'Development' For more information on the movie's development hell history, see also: Power_Rangers_LG_(film)in_Development_Hell at http://powerrangers.wikia.com. For the past 10-11 years, prior to the box office and critical failure of Power Rangers Turbo's feature film, Saban's rights to Power Rangers being sold to Disney in 2002, Disney giving the show up in mid-2010, and soso, there have been plans to revive the Power Rangers franchise to the big screen once again. In the spring of 2010, Anthony Marsh, Jr , a long-time fan of the show, has been still working on a fan-film based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy . Previous attempts of making Lost Galaxy into a feature film by Marsh were extremely unsuccessful during the 2000s, and this was a hint of the project being in "Development Hell" for so long until late 2009. The motion picture rights to PRLG were purchased by Paramount Pictures in 1999 and the studio have waited all this long for Saban and Marsh to make a film based on the season and planned film adapts of other resent Power Rangers seasons. During the time, unlike the other PRLG "faux"-film titles Marsh made over the past 10 years, Marsh came up with the title of the film called Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena. Unfortunately, according to Marsh's younger brother Austin Marsh (who is also a fan of the show), suggested Marsh, Jr to call the film as entitled Power Rangers: When Worlds Collide -because in the film's first 4 drafts, there were elements from other movie, video game and TV show universes that don't belong in the franchise and has nothing to do with it neither- so Marsh rejected Austin's suggestion and went to go by the title of The Rise of Trakeena instead. According to Marsh, in a interview with Fanfilms.net, Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena is mainly about "Scorpius' daughter making a name for herself and how she would start conquering and destroying universes, including Terra Venture and the Power Rangers". Marsh stated that the film mostly focuses on Trakeena as she "starts her life as a queen all over again". In the TV series, she started off as a "spoiled princess", then until Scorpius' death, she became queen. During pre-development of the film, there has been a whole lot of actresses considered for the villainess. Trakeena was worked out in the first two unproduced Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy films twice (which were unexpected 2002-2004 releases), but Steven Spielberg '''thought of her as a "sex symbol" like she is innapropriate to look at "because you can tell the concept and look of her costume". She was introduced as an antagonist, as Marsh found her a visually fascinating villain, thus far seen in ''Power Rangers.''During the 10-year development hell crisis, many actresses auditioned for the part of Trakeena but many 'FAILED':'' These actresses, who've done auditions for the role of Trakeena -but failed- included: Wendie Malick - Marsh's first and original choice. Emmanuelle Vaugier, Teri Hatcher, Angelina Jolie ,Joely Fisher, Tina Fey ,Sienna Miller,Bryce Dallas Howard, Bridget Regan,Jennifer Aniston, Jennifer Love Hewitt,Jami Gertz, Alicia Witt, Rena Sofer, Stephnie Weir, Tricia Helfer, Ali Larter, and other actresses to condemn for the role. Marsh is a huge fan of the character, but he had previously wanted to work with Amy Rolle (who played the character in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ) on a number of projects in the past (though she had been unable to do so- Rolle then decided to retire after filming Rock Star, a film in which she had a small role), and was agreeable to her new anarchic interpretation of the character. Amy came to the film because it did not involve "having a breakdown or addicted to heroin or dying at the end, something that was just maybe really great fun and that people went to see and actually just had a great time seeing- EXPECTALLY when you have a loopy-acting woman on psychological drugs clinicly obsessed with a young teenage boy" Marsh confirmed, as of February 2009, that Miller-Rolle is one of his favorite cast members in the Power Rangers franchise and has dedicated the film to her and Reggie Rolle -the actor who played the Green Galaxy Ranger. It was also reported by bloggers on Rangerretrocenter.com`s "Blog-board" that Trakeena has multiple roles, while Amy does them. Amy reminded her newly improved interpretation of the character and her story as inspirations from Glenn Close (who played a demented woman in the 1987 film'' Fatal Attraction ')'' but she mostly wanted to be like a young Bette Davis (who also played some demented women characters, with a chronic illness, in films such as Hush....Hush Sweet Charlotte and'' What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?'' . Marsh instead to recreate Trakeena more like the Natural Born Killers character Mallory Knox , while devoting herself to the Red Ranger, stating he's her one true love and often tells stories and fantasies about her and Tony Marshall living in a fantasy paradise. The script for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was written by screenwriters James Vanderbilt , Skip Woods , and award-winning film writer David Lindsay-Abaire , based on a original 1999 screenplay Marsh once wrote when he was working a few comic issues of the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy comic book series. In one of Marsh`s scripts, the Rex character is corrupted and mutated into Deviot, whom Trakeena needs to lead an army of supersoldiers and a "master race" '''of aliens and robots, even leading a full-scale insectiod tribe with Trakeena as the leader of that group. In one of Alvin Sargent`s drafts, A lonely dame (who may be Tracy Turner or Wendy DeVille ) is married to '''Rex Turner-Patterson (a 70-something-year old man, who, a military commander and beloved husband of Wendy DeVille) but has lost feelings for Tony, but later winds up killed by Trakeena. Jimmy the Panda speaks, but his vocal cords are slashed during the story, rendering him mute. Mayimbe suggested Sargent to rewrite another script. Fan response to the film following the script review was mixed to negative. Lorenzo di Bonaventura came on board as executive producer in February 2005. Bonaventura came on board because he wanted to depict the origin story of certain characters (mainly the villains ), and introduced the new character of Rex, to allow an exploration of Tony. Rex's name came from Hasbro, and it was also thought out. Marsh felt, "'What the Power Rangers stand for, and what Tony stands for, specifically in the movie, means so many different things as something that I'd like to think a worldwide audience might connect with.". Between 2005 to 2006 and beyond, Paramount Pictures hired Bryan Spicer to direct the film after his presentation to CEO Brad Grey and production prexy Brad Weston was well-received. Spicer had been inspired to re-explore the Power Rangers universe after visiting Disney`s now-former headquarters in New Zealand, as of 2009. The project had found the momentum based on the box-office success of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995). Spicer signed on to direct the film based on Anthony Marsh`s take on Power Rangers because the concept for the film reminded him to that of Spider-Man, James Bond and Star Wars ''and he described the underwater and galactic space battles in the story as tributes to the James Bond film ''Thunderball. and Star Wars: Episode IV: Return of the Jedi. Marsh also wanted an all-star annual supporting cast for the project'' as the movie itself lends a more epic feel and credibility to the story and the show`s self-discontiuation. Overall, Marsh wanted ''Power Rangers: LG to be focused on Tony, Trakeena, Deviot, and Chris Donner- With Tony`s journey being the one of forgiveness. In one draft by James Vanderbilt, the film’s midway climax would take place at a Cathedral in New York (to represent an area at Terra Venture’s Central Dome) one villain (which at this point which would either be Villamax or Deviot) to be killed before the film’s end and had Tony Marsh revealing his Ranger identity to Trakeena, who in a long-term memory-loss coma. His main rough draft was also high on violence, had a strong use of profanity, slurs, and other inappropriate remarks and also had the Red Ranger and Trakeena having sex. Marsh had a well thoughted-out surgation of having a relationship between the Red Ranger and Trakeena to be more interesting. Often word-for-word, Amy Miller -Rolle stated on her Facebook page that her performance as her original incarnation of Trakeena, whose new repraisal, in the movie will only be a 1-time comeback promotion, not for something to keep going on for more years to come. 'Filming and Design' With Power Rangers: LG annually cast, production started and filming took place everywhere in the following states: Maryland, West Virginia, New York, Pennsylvania, Alabama, Texas, Nevada, and California. Production however, was delayed for a week and a half because Marsh was busy shooting his first basic short film Drinking Water ''and another basic short film of his, ''How to Tie a Tie ''(Two films he had to film for his 5th pd. Video Production class). During filming, the movie (like with all the other Power Rangers seasons) features “'splicing”'footages of the American production with the Japanese Sentai footage. This is also the first Power Ranger movie (but despite the exception of it being fan-made) to feature both American and Japanese Sentai footages to trendsend the action sequences featured from its Sentai predecessor --'''Gingaman' (Lost Galaxy’s counterpart)-- along with footages and other related elements from other Super Sentai counterparts the other Power Rangers shows are based on (like Zyuranger,MMPR’s main predecessor, for example) . Certain American-made action scenes that Marsh created and filmed for the movie will be cut for the action scenes from the Japanese''Super Sentai'' show that his Power Rangers are based on- 1998’s Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. ''– along with other countertparts from other PR shows- Zyuranger, Dairanger, Kakuranger, Megaranger, and Timeranger. Most sets in the film (including Terra Venture, the Scorpion Stinger, Chris Donner’s STARK Submarine ship, and soso) were built at most vacant Sony Pictures Soundstages and resent sets were built at the Universal Studios backlots, Downey Soundstages, and wherever Anthony Marsh, jr goes in Gaithersburg, Maryland. Most of Trakeena’s scenes had to be moved for shootings the following October (later December, skipping November, due to Marsh and Spicer shooting more principal photography location and scenes involving the Power Rangers, Villamax, Jet Rocket, Chris Donner, Commander Chalmers, and the Neo-Vipers). Amy Rolle’s scenes was suppose to begin in October for a very large unlimited time due to a very long script consideration for the character. Deviot’s scenes began two days later as the suit actor in costume, Jeff Brennani, came in the following day. Most of the film’s actors (except Anthony Marsh, Jr) performed their own stunts while Shannon Spruill , TNA Knockout- Daffney, has already “pull some wrestling moves off my sleeves” for her Gwen McQueen character. Marsh also stated that Production has lasted for 4 ½ months [ in 2010 ] and the first two months of 2011 (for any make-up shots) in order for Paramount to get production underway as soon as possible. Beginning New Year's Day 2011, It was announced that Power Rangers LG's production limit has be extended through January to mid-March 2011 despite filming was on hiatus. *The main reason some days of shootings expecially the days for Trakeena were stalled because Brenda Joyce Frishman was busy on other things. On October 27, 2010, it is reported that Frishman has "quit" the film. Filming was on hiatus for the rest of the week of October 25-29, 2010 (and again the entire month of November) because of the voice artist's unexecused absences over the past few weeks. While on hiatus, the filmmakers, director Bryan Spicer, Anthony Marsh, Jr, Lorenzo di Bonaventura and others were seeking to get Amy Miller to show up to save the production of Power Rangers: LG before strict cancellation on the project would likely occur. *Several weeks before, Marsh was threatened twice with production getting cut off week-after-week due to a possible "obsession" with the film and a unexpected cancellation. *Filming returned to progress and has currently resumed. Despite major delays with a cast member fallout. *It was also slated that filming lasted until late January 2011, but Post-Production continued then. *Filming was in make-ups. When production resumed, filming on Power Rangers: LG had to go "underground" for a few weeks, the reason why, Marsh was aware that, due to his carried-away obsession with the picture, production may end up being shut down due to a promise he made but broke this promise on February 4, 2011. Came February 7, 2011 (the day ''Power Rangers: Samurai ''premiered), PRLG:TROT would end up being shut down and Paramount ended up refunding the production's budget to Saban and Saban will make PRS more richer for its promotion, making ''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena obsolete entirely and Marsh will have to face more stressful issues after the film's somewhat-to-be termination, making him outnumbered. Filming ended in mid-March 2011, immediately due to Marsh exposing the film's presence at the GHS Girls Basketball Championship pep rally ceremony, when Marsh on the track with the camera (when he wasn't allowed) on purpose and had a meltdown with a staff member in his school for the incident and Marsh shut the movie down conquently and the promotion for the film was also shut down. Before filming started, Marsh began an annual suit change and design for the Power Rangers. His annual change idea for the Rangers was spawned from the annual "revisioned" change of costume design that originally started with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie , in which he was inspired to redesign the Ranger suits from Lost Galaxy/Gingaman. The colors for the Rangers costumes are much darker than usual, except AJ Weems' Yellow Ranger costume. The Rangers' suits are based on the Reactive Impact Armor suits from G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. ' ''Although these suits are from the G. I. Joe film, the filmmakers insisted on color-coding their suits so the Power Rangers can look more dynamic, heroic, and preportioned with a much epic feel. The suits are customs of course. Bonaventura felt the costumes for the Power Rangers look much graceful in the American-produced footage Marsh and Spicer shot than it was in the Gingaman footage, because each Power Rangers shows' Sentai counterparts all have the Rangers' suits made of spandex. This was also a conflict ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie ''had when it was made, due to ''its budgetary reasons, the costumes were upgraded and they were made out of PVC metal plating and leather than what was already done on the TV show. The movie's concept was inspired by Star Wars, James Bond, Batman, and Spider-Man, despite Power Rangers: LG being a fantasy akin to those franchises. The production designers modelled the interior of Chris Donner' 's private submarine on a Handley Page Jetstream. Marsh said the bulky immobile Red Battlized Armored Power Ranger form (which Skip Woods said had enabled them to write "a car chase where one guy's not even in a car") had been tough on actor Tobey Maguire and would likely to have his role reduced in another film. [2]]Critics have compared the suits to that of NFL Superpro, a comic book character jointly licensed by the NFL and Marvel Comics, and resembling an armored football player. Bonaventura predicted the United States armed forces' aid of the film would be limited since much of the hardware on Terra Venture is fictional. The filmmakers were denied use of MRAP vehicles at the start of filming because it was ordered many MRAPs had to be sent to the Middle East as soon as possible, though later they permitted filming at Fort Irwin Military Reservation. http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/6/65/Doll_of_her....yeah.jpgMy first doll of Trakeena that I created in July 2009. I made this during my summer vacation that year when I had a camera that takes both photos and videos. " -Anthony Marsh, Jr.Added by Rangermaniaguy2010With Trakeena being in a Power Rangers movie project for the first time, Marsh recreated the character akin to that of a female actually dressed up as an actual drag-queen of their own gender and not males dressed up as their opposite gender, making them look like "Fairies" and "Tinker-Bell"s. The concept Marsh cited for Trakeena in Power Rangers LG is very absolute. Aside to it, he sought the concept as a inspiration to Harley Quinn, a villain from the Batman comic books. The concept and image is very "seductive" and "sexually stylized", making her akin to the Soulcalibur''character Ivy . 'Effects Visual effects work began during filming. Scott Stokdyk is visual effects supervisor , leading 200 animators for Sony Pictures Imageworks. Digital Domain and ILM are additional animation studios. Chromia Key work was mainly used to represent the film's sci-fi/fantasy lands with the actors behind green screen. Stop-Motion chores for Devistator were done by the animators of the Cartoon Network/ Adult Swim parody show Robot Chicken ''. 'Music ' 'Score ' See also: ''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena: Original Motion Picture Score- Legends of Sounds- The score for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena is composed by Graeme Revell , who previously composed music for the first Power Rangers movie . Composition took place at 'The West Australian Symphony Orchestra '''and music Revell composed in the past when the film was tried in attempted filming stages. Anthony Marsh, Jr commented to IGN that "The music for Power Rangers: LG has a very varing sound of classical and cartoon-ish tones to the score, mainly despite the fact that the film has most classical elements, The West Australian Symphony Orchestra will help us make this Power Rangers movie sound very heroic and bold. It was also confirmed that the music Graeme composed for the first Power Rangers movie will be cued at certain times to give us those charished memories of how it reacted in a very heroic classical manner, thus I like the score but some parts of the music made me cry a little bit despite that the score was nostalgicly 1995." ' Danny Elfman, who composed music for the first two Spider-Man movies (in which Marsh was fond of), composed the Power Rangers LG theme, which combined electronic elements and ethnic percussions. Elfman described the theme as "Electricifyingly powerful". He also partially used music elements from the Spider-Man movie to make this theme. Elfman also composed a theme for Trakeena , entitled "The Queen of Darkness", which is also the name of her campaign in the movie, and her theme combined mainly D-minor organ touches. The theme used some these cues from Batman (1989, a cue from the theme "Up the Cathedral"), Batman Returns ''(1992, with cues from "Birth of the Penquin")), and ''Spider-Man 2 (2004)(with a piece of one of Doc Ock's themes). The suite is 6 minutes and 50 seconds long. Elfman also composed and adapted new music to the score, which he mainly included recycled music from Spider-Man and Spider-Man 2 and even partially used music from Michael Giacchino with his score for the first three titles of Electronic Arts ' Medal of Honor series of WWII video games. Also, after EA had ended the WWII era of the Medal of Honor games, Marsh asked permission from Giacchino if it was okay to use soundtracks for Medal of Honor,Medal of Honor: Underground, and Medal of Honor: Frontline for the score of Power Rangers LG, with Danny Elfman doing cover versions of the games' BGM themes.Christopher Young composed some additional music. Most of the film's score was composed by Glenn Scott Lacey , who previously composed BGM music for older Power Rangers seasons Turbo , In Space and Time Force . Lacey's score for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena is very traditional. It even included some theme music that was never featured on the show and music that was on the show. Lacey even included music that was recycled from the first three episodes of Power Rangers: Time Force but those themes included traditional music never featured throughout its soundtracks for those following episodes. Marsh even described the film's score by Lacey as "Something out of a cartoon something for a Anime like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gundam Gundam, a Manga like Dragonball or any 4Kids-produced show like Pokemon}. But still, it's worth it when you hear his music for TV shows like this but, if only there was a full BGM soundtrack albums for Power Rangers in Space or Time Force for example, I would have the entire set of music he composed for those Power Rangers seasons." 'Soundtrack by Various Artists' The soundtrack for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena includes songs performed by various artists. Thethe film's various artist soundtrack cover.Added by Rangermaniaguy2010soundtrack is avalable in a deluxe 7-disc edition. 'Track Listing' *Hollywood Undead- "Undead" *Ludacris- "Get Back" *Ludacris- "Get Back" (Featuring Sum 41, Rock N' Roll version REMIX) *Dokken- "Breaking the Chains" *Phil Colllins- "Sussudio" *Phil Collins- "Sussudio (concert version)" *U2- "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" (from the motion picture soundtrack album of Batman Forever) *The Motels- "Suddenly, Last Summer" *The Ataris- "The Night that The Lights went out in NYC" *John Mayer- "No Such Thing" *John Mayer- "Heartlbreak Warfare" *John Mayer- "Half of my Heart" (feat. Taylor Swift) *Patti Austin- "The Heat of Heat" *Starship- "Sara" *Starship- "Sara (EXTENDED Version)" *Eminem -" The Real Slim Shady" *Enimem- " The Real Slim Shady" (Instrumental) *Enimem- " Not Afraid" *Pat Bennatar- "Love is A Battlefield" *Kofi Kingston- "SOS" (theme song of WWE Superstar Kofi Kingston) *Burn Halo- "Save Me" *The Next Step II- "People Under the Stairs" *The Beastie Boys- "Whatcha Want?" *The Red Hot Chili Peppers- "Knock Me Down" *The Black Eyed Peas- "My Humps" *The Black Eyed Peas- "Boom Boom Pow" *Jamiroquai- "Canned Heat" *Sting- "If I Ever Lose My Faith in You" *The Whip- "Fire" *The Pinker Tones- "Electrotumbo" *Nine Inch Nails- "The Mark Has Been Made" *AFI- "Miss Murder" *Bon Jovi- "It's My Life" *Kid Rock- "American Badass" *Killswitch Engage- "This Fire Burns" (theme song of WWE Superstar CM Punk) *8. Disturbed- "Indestructable" *9. Disturbed- "Liberate" *10.Disturbed- "This Moment" *11.Disturbed- "Perfect Insanity" *12.Linkin Park- "New Divide" *13. Linkin Park- "In the End" *14. Linkin Park- "Breaking the Habit" *15. Linkin Park- "Refugee" *16. Linkin Park- "What I've Done" *17. Depeche Mode- "Enjoy the Silence" *18. Lacuna Coil- "Enjoy the Silence" (Depeche Mode cover, US version) *19. Lacuna Coil- "Heaven's A Lie" *20. Lacuna Coil- "Unspoken" *21. Lacuna Coil- "Daylight Dancer" *22. Faith No More- "Epic" *23. Faith No More- "Midlife Crisis" *24. Faith No More- "From Out of Nowhere" *25. Faith No More- "The Perfect Crime" (from the motion picture soundtrack of Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey(1991)) *Anthony Marsh, Jr with Amy Miller - "The Perfect Crime" (Faith No More cover) (credited from The Scorpion Screamers, Marsh's Heavy Metal band,'s upcoming 2011 debut album''' "Love, Death, and Tears")' *26. Five Finger Death Punch- "From Out of Nowhere" (Faith No More cover) *27. Disturbed- "Midlife Crisis" (Faith No More cover, never released in the band's 2008 album Indestructable) *28. Van Halen- "Jump" *29. Van Halen- "I'll Wait" *30. Guns N' Roses- "Welcome to the Jungle" *31. Guns N' Roses- "Sweet Child of Mine" *32. Journey- "Send Her My Love" *33. Journey- "Seperate Ways" *34. Metallica- "Until it Sleeps" *35. Ron Wasserman/Metallica- "Go Go Power Rangers" (JETIX-produced version of the song) *36. Ron Wasserman /Fisher- "All for Myself" *37. Ron Wasserman- "Hope for the World" *38. Ron Wasserman- "I Will Win" *39. Ron Wasserman- "Combat" *40. Ron Wasserman- "White Ranger, Tiger Power" *Ron Wasserman- "Fight" *41. Jeremy Sweet - "Go Gold Ranger" *42. Jeremy Sweet- "Let's Rock N' Roll" *43. Prince- "The Future" (from the soundtrack for the 1989 Batman film) *44. Shinedown- "Fly From the Inside" *45. Madonna- "Live to Tell" *46. Madonna- "Oh, Father" *47. Madonna- :Crazy for You" (not used in soundtrack within film) *Madonna- "This Used to Be My Playground" (Not in the film but is in soundtrack) *Madonna- "Something to Remember" (In both soundtrack and film) *48. Madonna- "Lucky Star" (Karoke instrumental version) *49. Madonna- "Lucky Star" *50. Duran Duran- "Hungry Like the Wolf" *51. Duran Duran- "Union of the Snake" *52. Duran Duran- "The Reflex" *53. Duran Duran- "A View to A Kill" (from the soundtrack of the 1985 007 James Bond film ' A View to A Kill ')'' *54. Duran Duran- "Ordinary World" *Duran Duran- "Save a Prayer" *Duran Duran- "Come Undone" *Goldfrapp- "Ride a White Horse (Serge Santiago REMIX)" *Lady Gaga- "Pokerface" *Lady Gaga- "Love Game" *Lady Gaga- "Papparazzi" *Lady Gaga- "Alejandro" *55. Lady Gaga- "Bad Romance" *56. Mika- "Grace Kelly" *Nickelback- "Hero" (from the motion picture soundtrack for Spider-Man) *Alien Ant Farm- "Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson cover)" *Gwen Stefani- "Wind it Up" *Gwen Stefani- "Hella Yeah" (credited as No Doubt) *Gwen Stefani- "What You Waiting For?" *Yellowcard- "Gifts and Curses" (BONUS TRACK from the Spider-Man 2 soundtrack) *Dan Hartman- "Free Ride" *J-Live- "Bragging Writes Revisited" Release and Marketing Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was suppose to be set for a release on June 29, 2011 (unfortunately, Transformers: Dark of the Moon took that date). With the film's promotional campaign still shunned and declined, it is now set for a June 10, 2011 release (one week after Marsh graduates from Gaithersburg High School on June 3, 2011) worldwide in regular and IMAX theatre locations. It will be released on the same day as Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer- which Marsh said " that film is going to be a box office and critical flop. I rather have everyone go see a film that's worth buying popcorn for and it's a hell of a action-packed ride!" It was announced that Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena will be the first Power Rangers movie to be rated PG-13 for its mild intense stylized action fantasy violence, disturbing images, mid-range profanity, intense peril, thematic sci-fi elements and sexual innuendo (including some sexual referrences). Product placement deals are made with Wendy's, LG, Sony, Dr. Pepper, and Wal-Mart. A small teaser trailer resently appeared at PowerMorphicon 2010. It was also announced that the film's premiere will be held at the Tribecca Film Festival and film critics are invited. However, despite a newly produced 19th season, Haim Saban may want to stop Marsh promoting his Power Rangers film (despite it was noted that it was "Way too late" to make Lost Galaxy into a movie, because critics, audiences, and fans may find the film "stale and boring") and have its promotion declined immediately because Saban Capital Group, inc. and Nickelodeon will be, all year long, promoting the new series'' Power Rangers: Samurai . ''Samurai, however, will have a very aggressive promotional campaign than this movie. Bryan Spicer (director), Tobey Maguire, Ryan Reynolds, Anthony Marsh, Jr, Charlie Murphy, Rider Strong, Chris Klein, Kristen Bell, and Amy Rolle will appear at both the 2011 San Diego Comic Con and Powermorphicon 2011 promoting the film. While at PowerMorphicon 2011, Amy Rolle will discuss to the fans what Trakeena is like in the movie and what is her story that is unlike her storyline in the show. 'Press Release ' A press release for the film began on May 13, 2011. The film's premiere (although, promotion rates for the film was shut down)and its first private screening took place at the Verizon Center in Washington, DC while Marsh's school, Gaithersburg High School were having the prom that night at 7 PM. In a interview with IGN.com about the film's premise, " For people who never liked the Lost Galaxy season of Power Rangers, it will make sense. For those who will think the movie will be bad, you don't have to see it. But for some of the fans who liked the season 10 years ago, you'll see where all of my characters (that I created to be the new Galaxy Rangers) come from" 'Bandai Toyline and Other Toy tie-ins' The Film's actors are scanned for Bandai's toyline, which began in December 2010 and was released in May 2011 with the release of 10 inch figures (since Bandai decided to make the Power Rangers toys now down to a 4 inch scale since late 2009).'' The Rise of Trakeena toyline also includes 3 3/4 inch figures and vehicles including the return of the 5 1/2 inch Talking Power Rangers figures since Lost Galaxy's toyline according from the Spring 1999 toy guide. In addition to this, Bandai worked with Mattel (toy manufacturer behind the Hot Wheels and Barbie brands) to release a limited edition Trakeena Barbie doll. However, when the doll was released, Amy Rolle commented that her facial likeness on the doll resembled a drag-queen, "with big boobs and messy makeup. This is probably something girls may not find this to be played with for nothing. It made her, as a playdoll, look like a slutty toy". Radioshack will release two XMod remote control cars of two resent vehicles seen in the film. 'Video Game '''Electronic Arts is developed a video game adaptation, also called Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena. It was said that, by EA themselves, the game will be a beat em'up/fighting/free-roaming game and the game will be released only for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 (the Wii, PlayStation 2, PC, and Nintendo DS versions of the movie's game tie-in has been canceled). The game's developer at this point is EA Montreal and the it has been confirmed that it will be the first Power Rangers game to be rated T for Teen by the ESRB (the Entertainment Software Ratings Board). The only ESRB content the game will feature is "Fantasy Violence". Another PS3-port sequel of the game will be released sometime in Fall 2011. Reception ﻿'Reviews' Unlike the previous and earlier two Power Rangers films, The Rise of Trakeena ''(this Lost Galaxy fanfilm), received critical and universal acclaim, raving mostly positive reviews by critics but fans of the PR fandom gave the film mixed to mediocre reviews and regular audiences -which consists people who didn't grew up watching Power Rangers- just gave the film negative thoughts and opinions. Marsh, Jr's father Anthony Marsh, Sr. gave a mostly negative opinion about his son's film beacuse the main issue was his son had photos of his face on various puppets of his character in the film, so Marsh, Sr Hated the film and so did Austin Marsh, who didn't like the footage use nor his older brother playing a Power Ranger but his facial likeness on any of the puppets was used. According to Rotten Tomatoes, Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena received a 98% fresh approval rating. One critic wrote that Power Rangers LG is "a 10-star opera, with intense and emotional action scenes and adreniline that keeps your eyes speedballing and rolling while in the theatre. Watch this action-packed masterpiece based on a phenonimial childhood show you loved as a kid two decades ago.". Sequels Due to the promotion for ''The Rise of Trakeena being declined, a sequel has been in discussion. When Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was in a struggling production stage (lasting 5 1/2 months of filming), Paramount announced that the sequel should be a reboot (dubbed as a "Requel", according to producer Lorenzo di Bonaventura) to this film. Still, some of the film's actors will return for it but Amy Rolle (Trakeena) and Shannon Spruill (Gwen McQueen/Pink Ranger) will not. James Vanderbilt and Skip Woods will continue as screenwriters for this series with the addition of Scott Rosenberg and Akiva Goldsman teaming up with Vanderbilt and Woods to write it. Bryan Spicer said he will return to direct the new Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy requel film. This requel will be set for a Summer 2013 release, pushing The Revenge of Dark Specter ''back to 2014 instead. Despite TNA Wrestling releasing Spruill (Daffney) in March 2011, Spruill will not appear in future installments as Gwen McQueen in the PRLG reboot sequel ''Galactic Military Police Defenders. Rolle is also not returning, due to her promotion for this film being shunned (in these cases: declined). Since she will not play Trakeena in Marsh's next Power Rangers LG film, she is planning on working on Marsh's side-project films that are not related to Power Rangers and may return being the lead singer and vocalist for Marsh's metal band The Scorpion Screamers. However, Tobey Maguire has expressed interest in returning as Tony Marshall for this requel, even though Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena's promotion rates went downhill while filming the movie's second half of its story. Charlie Murphy, Rider Strong, Kristen Bell, and Anthony Marsh, Jr. will return for future installments but there were plans on dropping Marsh from playing his A.J. Weems character and rather have him as creative consultant. It was also announced that Sienna Miller '(who was suppose to appear in the first film) will play Gwen McQueen in Spruill's absence. Hilary Shepard Turner , a former [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Turbo ''Power Rangers: Turbo cast] member, is in negoiations to play Trakeena for the sequel, if optional.In May 2011, it was confirmed that Turner will not partake the continuing repraisal of the villain, instead she will play twin villainess roles - Desiree and Dixie , who are Divatox wannabes. Galactic Military Police Defenders will also feature a non-human villain who will be the first Anthony Marsh-produced Power Rangers fan-created villain, obviously, it was confirmed that the villain is spawning a costume of one of the mutants from [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Time_Force Power Rangers: Time Force ], Mister Mechanu - who appeared in the TF episode Undercover Rangers . The voice actor for this character will be announced in June 2011. Instead of using the mutant's actual name, Marsh will rename him as Lord Megatron (NOTE: Do NOT get confused with the Transformers character- Megatron, the Decepticon leader).General Havoc , a villain from Power Rangers: Turbo, will make his very first theatrical appearence. '''Joseph Gordon-Levitt(G.I. Joe, 500 Days of Summer) will voice him. With Havoc in the new film, it is possble for Marsh to include footage of him from Turbo's [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Carranger Carranger counterpart]. Captain Mutiny and Barbarax are confirmed to return for the sequel. Since Marsh felt exhaused using the same fight sequences from PRLG's Gingaman counterpart, He will begin collecting only zord and monster stock/fight footages from [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers:_Lightspeed_Rescue Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue ]'s GoGo-V counterpart. Unfortunately, due to production on Rise of Trakeena scrapped from completion, a reboot to the Lost Galaxy season has been announced. Galleries 'Photos' prlgtrot_1.jpg prlgtrot_002.jpg prlgtrot_009.jpg t_042.jpg t_015.jpg t_011.jpg prlgtrot_034.jpg t_048.jpg t_049.jpg prlgtrot_041.jpg prlgtrot_027.jpg prlgtrot_091.jpg t_019.jpg prlgtrot_048.jpg t_046.jpg normal_002.jpg prlgtrot_001.jpg prlgtrot_004.jpg t_014.jpg prlgtrot_006.jpg 00-01c.jpg 51_1237843963.jpg 323_prlg_tothetenthpower_058.jpg vjmv.jpg deviotevil.jpg __hr_gingaman28299.jpg Rolle (BW).jpg _009.jpg _014.jpg 0 (2).jpg LEO87.jpg xjk.jpg images (8).jpg 0.jpg Dragonzord_by_Jeff_Destroy.jpg 004SPT_Tobey_Maguire_120.jpg 'Videos' 'Theatrical Promo Trailers ' Video:Power Rangers LG The Rise of Trakeena -the official theatrical trailer (HD).wmv|The film's first trailer, released March 21, 2011. Video:Power Rangers LG The Rise of Trakeena Trailer 1-Destiny HD|The film's second trailer released March 28, 2011 'Promotional Posters/Fan Art' ' PRLG 2011 film poster- Red Ranger.JPG|the film's first teaser poster, released Oct. 2010 pPRLG film teaser poster.JPG PRLG film poster- Tony Marshall.JPG PRLG 2011 film poster- Red Ranger (2).JPG PRLG fan poster- Cross the line.JPG PRLG film poster- Don't TICK OFF Gwen.JPG PRLG 2011 film poster- Gwen, Despise, Hate, Kill.jpg PRLG TROT DVD cov.JPG|main theatrical film poster PRLG 2011 film poster- Seduce Me.JPG PRLG 2011 film poster- Queen of Darkness.JPG PRLG 2011 film poster- Destiny.JPG PRLG 2011 film poster- Mother and Son.JPG PRLG 2011 film poster- school's out, summer's in.JPG ' Segments The list of segments featured in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena. *The Queen's Allure *Idol Goth **Gwen McQueen is introduced. *A Goth Queen's Madness *The Legendary Galaxy Book *Megazords From Scramble City *Queen of the Throne *A Cry for DeWolfe *Criminal Crackdown *Striptease *I Know Her *The Terra Venture Clinic Asylum **NOTE: This segment remained Frishman's second but last appearence as Trakeena until she was fired and the character was on hiatus for a long while. *A Mantis to Be Contained *A Fight for Forgiveness *A Jellyfish's Sting *Warhead Games *A Mad, Mad Jellyfish *The Queen's Evil Game *Memories *Parting of Ways *The Return of the Time Shadow *The Doctor is In.... *Dr. A.J.'s Requisition *Nuthouse of Craziness *Villamax's Revenge *Rangers Gone Psycho **features the long-awaited return of the Psycho Rangers *Swan Song **Psycho Pink is destroyed. Wendy Jane dies. *The New Shade of Pink **Gwen returns and mantles the power of the Pink Ranger. *Meet the Governor **Gwen gimmicks Sarah Palin, the former Alaskan Gov. The Punishment Sisters are introduced. *Governor Goes Down * Gwen's Choice *First Blood *Song Sung Soundwave *A Race with an Old Friend *Enter the Dark Galaxy **The Rangers and Terra Venture enter the Dark Galaxy. *The Dark Galaxy Express **Reintroduces Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, and the Swabbies. *Grunchor Unleashed! *Truth Discovered *Tis a Season to Joy and Trouble **A PRLG:TROT Christmas-themed segment. *Warhead Huntdown *Until Dawn *A Shadow's Scheme *The Ranger Who Cried Trakeena **Trakeena returns. *Sins of the Mother *Finding the Clues *Three Criminals Too Many *The Rise of the Legendary Power Rangers *Release Trakeena **Trakeena is released from Terra Venture's Clinic Asylum, then after being released, she begins to reak havoc upon the colony. *Day of Destruction I- Brainwashed **Shadow Ranger returns. *Day of Destruction II- Tony's Battle *Day of Destruction III- Rescue *Day of Destruction IV- Eclipsing Megazord *Day of Destruction V- Ending the Curse *The Nightmare Within *Trakeena's Graveyard *Behold the Devistator! *Escape the Dark Galaxy **The pre-finale of the film, The Rangers go after Trakeena, Tony is captured, Rangers detained and released, the ultimate battle in the Arctic Dome, and Terra Venture escapes the Dark Galaxy. Jesse loses the Magna Defender powers. Torozord is destroyed. Captain Mutiny, Barbarax, the Swabbies, and Deviot are all destroyed. Trakeena takes Deviot's powers merging with him with her evilness. *The End of Terra Venture I- Out of Control **Trakeena demolishes Terra Venture. *The End of Terra Venture II- Betrayal **Villamax and Keglar killed. Scorpion Stinger destroyed. Stingwingers destroyed. *The End of Terra Venture III- Mayhem *The End of Terra Venture IV- The Greatest Battle Within *The End of Terra Venture V- Finale **The end of the film- Terra Venture colony destroyed forever. Trakeena arrested, surrendered, and reformed. A ceremony. End of the Rangers. Wendy Jane is revived. Neo-Vipers killed Trivia *Anthony Marsh, Jr spent 5 1/2 months and beyond 100 days of filming Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena from mid-September 2010 to mid-March 2011. Filming was discontinued on March 15, 2011, prior to exposing the film's production presence at Gaithersburg High School, when the school had a pep rally, regarding the school's Girls Basketball Championship, outside at the track area where its J-Hall, locker room, and Gym areas are located. What caused him to end the film immediately without finishing what was supposed to be filmed (its climatic battles), Marsh used the camera that he has been using to film shoot the movie for those 5 1/2 months -a Canon DV Camcorder- to film the rally, but he was not allowed nor had permission. The Mayor of Gaithersburg was there of course, giving them the key to the city. He was also seen on the track with the camera and then got mad with a staff member in his school and when he got home, he had to shut the film down and shelved all of the film's footage, costumes, props, and other material regarding it and the promotional campaign for Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena was immediately disclosed (in some other cases: declined, shunned). Production on the film lasted for 5 1/2 months (within 2 1/2 years) until it was discontinued since Anthony Marsh, Jr had to return a Canon camcorder (that he checked out from his school's Media Center), in which he had to make the film, after a incident he had caused being on the track -when NOT intended nor allowed- while the GHS had the Gaithersburg Girls Basketball Championship pep rally. After that, since then, the film was shut down and all footages, props and costumes for the film was shelved. *There were 4 main voice dubbers providing additional voice dubs in Power Rangers LG, besides Anthony Marsh, Jr -who is the main star and creative consultant of the picture. Susan Frishman, the school's assistant principal, was the first additional person involved in the project. Marsh offered her the part of voicing Trakeena in the movie for only 2 times. Those only two shooting dates were September 30, 2010 and October 12, 2010 when she appeared to voice. When Marsh brought Frishman to lend her voice of Trakeena in the picture the first time, "she sort of did it as somewhat a tryout" said Marsh, but when the character appeared on the 10/12 shooting, she felt very depressed, because she was somewhat "exhausted". After the two shootings, Frishman quit the film and the reason she quit was because Marsh was "too focused" on the film rather than his school work so Marsh had to do the film without her. Following her bailout from the project, he and Frishman became friends but his counselor said he has been stalking her day by day. Marsh states he was not stalking her. After she dropped out, Marsh got Amy Miller (who played Trakeena in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy ) to repraise her original character although she declined to play it in Lightspeed Rescue's two-part Lightspeed Rescue/Lost Galaxy team-up episode "Trakeena's Revenge" when the part was given to the disappeared Jennifer Burns. Following Rolle's unexpected 1-time comeback, Lani Minella was dubbing most of her voice in most of her scenes including recycled soundbytes of Minella's voice talent for Ivy in Soulcalibur III . *''Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena'' is the first Power Rangers movie to not feature none of the TV series' actors and their Ranger roles to be in the film except Reggie Rolle and Amy Miller (Damon Henderson/Green Ranger and Trakeena), who are the only two from the show, formerly, to appear. *The film, and Marsh's PRLG series, does not feature none of the original Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy characters, mainly the Rangers Leo Corbett , Damon Henderson , Kai Chen , Maya , Kendrix Morgan , Karone , and Mike Corbett , to appear in the movie. It is the first Power Rangers movie to have a new group of amateurs to be the new Power Rangers based on this exact team, consisting- Tony Marshall, Browne Jones, Billy James,Wendy Jane O'Hara, Gwen McQueen, A.J. Weems and Jesse James as the new Galaxy Power Rangers and the Magna Defender . *A.J. Weems is the second mid-teen Ranger following Justin Stewart (Power Rangers: Turbo ). *The second, but fanmade, series to include a Blue Ranger who shares the same name as a previous Blue Ranger. As this counts, Billy James is the second Blue Ranger named Billy proceeded by Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers -Zeo ). *The first series and film to include two African-American males in the same Power Ranger team. *The team ensemble in the film is compared to Power Rangers: Turbo , but there are 4 Rangers that are adults while A.J. Weems is a 18-year-old teenager. *The second Power Rangers movie whose villainess (Trakeena )' costume to bear cleavage to her costume. The first was Divatox in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie , whose breasts were shown until when Hilary Shepard Turner , who played her in that movie and its' second half of the season, had to ditch the cleavage for the show. *The second Power Rangers movie to have 4 or more American-produced villains rather than just 2 (Ivan Ooze and Mordant in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie for example). *The first Power Rangers movie to include the Red Ranger to have a Battlizer , like in the TV series. *The second, but the first Power Rangers movie to feature a "Death Toll". Ultimately, in MMPR:TM, when the Rangers defeated Ivan Ooze, Zordon was close to pass away. But when the Rangers used the Great Power to restore the Morphin Grid, Zordon was revived. The Rise of Trakeena is mainly the first to have the highest death of the following characters, for the first time in a Power Rangers movie- Jet Rocket, Deviot, Villamax XXIV, Brittney Allison, Carrie Miller, The Guardian of the Galaxy Book, Keglar, Sideways, the Neo-Vipers, Barbarax, the Swabbies, Captain Mutiny, Christopher Donner, Jr. the Stingwingers, and some others confirmed for the PRLG:TROT death toll. Trakeena remains the only villain in the film that deserves to not be killed. *Unlike the TV series, Trakeena, in the movie, does not die. Instead, she is being put in protective custidy. *The first film to feature a Death toll for the Rangers' Megazords. The Zords confirmed to be destroyed are Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord, Defender Torozord, Tigerzord, and the Time Shadow Megazord. The Galaxy Megazord remains the only Megazord in the movie to stay online and control, thus the Galactabeasts (consisting the Lion, Condor, Gorilla, Wolf, and Wildcat) cannot be destroyed. *It was suppose to the first series and film to feature two male African-American Rangers in Yellow, unfortunately, despite actor Tyler James Williams has departed from the cast (due to no feedback from the filmmakers), the Austin Weems character is deleted for the remainer of the movie and left only Anthony Marsh, Jr and his A.J. Weems character alone. Due to this, also, most Power Rangers fans did not want Tyler to be in the film at all since "We didn't like him in Everybody Hates Chris. We're so glad we got rid of him for good. He wasn't a good choice and he didn't last long anyway." Williams was cast in February 2010. Williams also worked out some Martial Arts techniques for two months and six weeks during the Summer of 2010 before production began in late August, even worked out on the film's ghetto-ish slapstick humor. Chris Brown was the beforehand choice at this point, but his career is dead. Williams is now out from the cast since no feedback about him was corresponded by the producers. *The other departures of actors dropped from the film also include Courtney Cox,' ''David Arquette'' (due to their divorce in November 2010), ''Regina King', '''Jennifer Bini-Taylor', Cassandra Peterson'' '(of ''Elvira, Mistress of the Dark ''fame as the villain '"Bridewitch") and'' Bridget Regan.'' 'Sienna Miller '''used her costume of the Baroness from ''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra ''for the role of Tracy Michelle, however due to her critical dislike in the G.I. Joe film, Miller will not repraise the Traci Michelle role again for a sequel because it has been stated by the press that her career "went down the drain" after winning a Razzie for "Worst Supporting Actress" in that movie. Options are having Miller portraying Trakeena in a sequel is currently in paused considerations. Her role in the film was deleted, but her name was mentioned in the main titles and opening credits, even a photo of her was shown. *The Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy movie, that Marsh has always wanted to and waited to make, has been in Development Hell 'for the past 10-11 years (from 1999 to 2010). *The movie's trailer ("Teaser") was not shown at the Superbowl XXV in 2011, instead was put on YouTube. *The first series and film to feature two Black males in the same team to be Power Rangers- Browne Jones (Ranger Green), and AJ Weems (Ranger Yellow). *Filming on the film was suppose to last for 4 1/2 months from September to December 2010. *The first series and film to feature three Pink Rangers in the same team- Wendy Jane O'Hara, Carrie Miller, and Gwen McQueen. This was previously spawned from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers s3 (Kimberly Ann Hart /Katherine Hillard ) and Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (Kendrix Morgan /Karone ), in which only had two each midway through a series. *Devistator's concept is from ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. *The Rangers' Reactive Impact Armor suits came from G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra. *The first film to entirely be shot with IMAX cameras. *The first Power Rangers movie to be distributed by Paramount Pictures instead of 20th Century Fox, who distributed the earlier two films of the franchise Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995) and Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997). Although, despite Turbo's film currently still being the cause of Power Rangers not making any future film releases (due to that movie being a box-office and critical failure), it has been 13-14 years after the show has not made any films since. After a long series of unsuccessful attempts to ressurrect the Power Rangers on screen following the box-office and critical failure of TAPRM, Paramount had no consistant TV show franchise (because the only TV-show based franchises they had were Mission Impossible, Star Trek, etc.), but sought Power Rangers since 1999. Marsh spent 10 years trying to make Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy into a movie until mid-to-late 2010, the project finally made its way to actual production. *The first Paramount feature (after Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen ) to feature a darken-blue Paramount Pictures introduction once when the film starts, despite this is the first Power Rangers movie to include much intense darker overtones and dramatic elements to its story. This intro by the studio,however, is much akin to the 1993 Fox Video logo, though, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie was the last Fox Video VHS feature to feature that logo. *The first film to be part of Saban's reboot-era of Power Rangers. *The first film produced by the Saban Capital Group (SCG). *It was included as a promotion attatched to the forthcoming 18th season- Power Rangers: Samurai . *In the end credits, a poster of Power Rangers: Samurai's Sentai counterpart Shinkenger (which featured a pose done by ShinkenRed holding his saber) was included and also attatched to that poster is the poster for 2010's Super Sentai series- Tensou Sentai Goseiger , which will soon be included as a soon-to-be 19th season of Power Rangers (TBA) sometime in 2012. *A small teaser trailer was seen at PowerMorphicon 2010. *It is not part of the actual series, rather, it has its own continuity since this era of Power Rangers is fan-made. *Avialable in 2D and/or 3D formats. *Although Trakeena corresponds to her equivalent counterpart Steerwoman Shelinda from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman , the movie set her to correspond with Beauty Zonnette from Gekisou Sentai Carranger - the show Power Rangers: Turbo was based on- most often. Using characterized elements from Carranger's elements from its villainess, She has a very seductive mother-and-son bond with G2 Red Galaxy Ranger Tony Marshall. *FIlming was extended for 4 months (Sept.-Dec. 2010) and put in post-production for 2 months. *The first film to feature custom fight scenes, in which uses random footages of the other Power Rangers shows' Sentai predecessors, instead of using just Gingaman footage, used in the film entirely. *Most of the film's sets are located in green-screen rooms, in order for the filmmakers to represent the fantasized sci-fi like locations featured, so that way Chromia Key would likely be used throughout. *The first film, for special and visual effects regarding, to combine stop-motion and computer generated imagery. *Following its overdue development hell stages, production plans and development process for the movie was also disrupted by the devistating hurdle of the 2007-2008 Writers Guild of America Strike. *While the actors behind this generation of Power Rangers doing their own stunts, Anthony Marsh, Jr remained the only one who can't. Instead he set actor/stuntman '''Ray Park (the actor behind the voice of Jimmy the Panda in the film) to do his stunts as they are doubled. *The stunt actors (aside to Park) in the Power Rangers costumes include Chris Daniels (Red Ranger), Adam Bagley (Green Ranger), Leo Mackey (Blue Ranger), and Vanessa Quinn (Pink Ranger). *The original working title for this Power Rangers movie was originally going to be called ''Power Rangers: When Worlds Collide. '' *The first Power Rangers movie to feature Saban's new logo on the title. When the title was created on Windows Paint (which Marsh used instead of Adobe Photoshop), the logo did not include Saban's name at first until December 2010 when the logo was added. The elements Marsh used to stylize the design of the movie's title was the logo for the Korean-based electronic company LG(to represent as abbrievated which Power Rangers season the movie is based on), the words "The Rise of" from the title of G.I. Joe's 2009 film, G,I, Joe: The Rise of Cobra, and the new 2010 logo for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (when it was rebroadcast on ABC Kids from January 2, 2010 to August 28, 2010) with the words "Mighty Morphin" deleted. Marsh typed Trakeena's name under the font of "OCA A Extended". *For the first time in a Power Rangers fan film project, it includes an annual cast of actors (and other locals of other genres) to play the Power Rangers while Marsh casted himself automatically in the project. Category:PRLG in Other Media Category:Post-PRLG continuity Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Power Rangers LG film Series